Cadanite (Race)
Cadanites are a race native to the lands of Cadan, sometimes called the Xsmt but known throughout the world for their bovine appearance. Cadanites are the largest of the races, standing between seven and eight feet tall and are largely considered to be subhuman by the Humans of the world, with the exception of the followers of the Justainian religion. Anatomy Cadanites are large, between seven and eight feet tall and usually weigh around three hundred pounds. Cadanites are bovine in appearance, covered in light soft fur in a variety of colors, though orange brown is the most common. Largely humanoid, Cadanites have muscled and fleshy bodies, with powerful digitigrade legs that end in cloven hooves. Their hands have three fingers and a thumb with large nails. Cadanite women are slightly smaller than the men, though both grow impressive sets of horns. The large, cow heads of the race are often admired for their friendly and innocent appearance, though others see it as a mark of their savagery. Reproduction Cadanite pregnancies last on average for ten months. A female Cadanite can carry two calves healthily, though a few triplet pregnancies have been observed. These end usually in still birth or the death of the mother. Cadanite women suckle their children for the first four years of their lives and will always produce milk while in the presence of any young Cadanite for extended periods of time. Cadanites can reproduce with humans but with great difficulty. A Cadanite woman can produce offspring with a human man but a human woman cannot produce offspring with a Cadanite man. The reason is unknown, but the hybrid offspring are often stillborn or deformed, though the successful creatures are born as twisted humans with bizarre snout like noses and nubby horns, with bodies covered in fuzzy hair. Most live into their teens but few make it past twenty. Strangely, Cadanites cannot reproduce with the other beast races. Growth At birth, Cadanites weigh between ten and twenty pounds. The calves are soft and plump, covered in fuzzy fur that quickly falls out and is replaced by non-natal fur. Their eyes remain closed for the first week and small nubby bones can be felt under the skin where their horns will eventually grow. Within a month they will be able to do what most human infants can from birth. Within the first year a Cadanite youth will learn to roll over, crawl, and toddle. Most do not walk until their first and a half birthday, as the weight of their heads are too much to balance under. Crying is common and the infant is fed upwards of seven times a day, drinking on average near two gallons of milk per day. During this time mothers will clean, feed, and watch over the infant. By age two, the infant is able to walk and soon run. He may choose still to run on all fours but will soon stand upright. His eyes are the size of falcon eggs and he is nearing ninety pounds. He will begin to fight and explore with other children. Until they are weened, the male and female children are allowed to intermingle and are treated indifferently from each other. At age four, the Cadanite is able to be weened from his mother's milk and will have already begun to eat vegetables, grasses, and the occasional piece of meat or bone. He is near four and a half feet and stocky, still covered in baby fat but with the beginning of his childhood muscles. He will removed from his female peers and kept separate with the older male children. His nubby horns have grown to be a few inches and the eventual shape they will take is apparent. He is able to do anything a seven year old human could. Until the age of eight he will grow and learn how to be an adult. His horns will grow, he will lose his baby fat and gain muscle, still retaining his fleshy form but in a way that shows power and strength. The Cadanite begins puberty at eight for boys and seven for girls. Females are fertile every month, with an average of three weeks between each period. Both sexes will experience rapid growth and by age ten or eleven will have reached physical maturity. Cadanite adults will never stop growing their horns, though eventually the growth will slow to a near stop. Females are large and bulky like their male counterparts, but much fatter, with large breasts, pot bellies, and hips. They grow shorter manes and horns than the males and are more simply patterned. The male Cadanite is bulky to extremes, with a large muscular frames padded with fat. They slouch, giving them a distinct arched back and often hang their heads low because of the weight of their horns. At full height, they dwarf every other humanoid race. A Cadanite usually lives to the maximum age of forty or fifty. By then they would have lost a majority of their bulk, becoming somewhat more fleshy. However, most Cadanites die in their mid-twenties due to a majority of factors. Category:Races